


Home is where your soul is

by Sanashiya



Category: Captain America (Movies), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Collectif Noname Février 2018, Daemons, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanashiya/pseuds/Sanashiya
Summary: Le Soldat de l'Hiver n'a pas de daemon. C'est incompréhensible, inconcevable, terrifiant. Mais lorsque le masque du Soldat tombe et que Bucky apparaît en dessous, Steve, consumé de rage, n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : rendre à son meilleur ami ce qu'HYDRA lui a arraché.





	Home is where your soul is

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde ! Me voici avec un petit OS écrit pour le challenge "Daemons" de février du Collectif Noname (lien dans mes favoris). 
> 
> Les daemons (tirés de la trilogie de livres A la Croisée des Mondes de Philip Pullman) sont une représentation physique de l'âme, sous forme d'animal, qui peut parler et bouger et agir à sa guise. Les daemons sont incapables de trop s'éloigner de leurs humains et lorsque l'un des deux meurt, l'autre meurt également. Si vous voulez plus de renseignements, il y a un article wikipédia à ce sujet :) J'espère que ces informations basiques vous suffiront à comprendre si vous ne connaissez pas !
> 
> Le défi de l'auteur : quel serait votre daemon si vous en aviez un ? Eh bien, comme le daemon reflète la personnalité, je pense que le mien serait une souris multicolore x3
> 
> Bonne lecture ! J'ai relu à la va-vite avant de partir en vacances alors n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer les fautes d'orthographe !

**Home is where your soul is**

 

 

Le Soldat de l'Hiver n'a pas de dæmon. C'est la première chose que remarque Steve – c'est tellement choquant ! Un homme sans dæmon, c'est comme un homme sans tête, ce n'est pas censé exister. Et pourtant, Steve le suit à travers les couloirs, le suit sur les toits, Nomad galopant à ses côtés, sans faire le moindre bruit malgré sa corpulence de lion, et l'homme est seul, indubitablement seul.

Bien sûr, songe-t-il, une fois le fantôme disparu après avoir sauté du rebord du toit, son dæmon était peut-être caché dans son attirail. Mais honnêtement, sa tenue le serrait assez pour ne pas laisser grand-chose à l'imagination ; même une souris, Steve l'aurait vue, et il n'imagine pas un homme comme lui, un assassin aussi impitoyable, avoir un dæmon inoffensif comme un papillon ou une abeille.

Pourtant, c'est probablement le cas, puisque l'homme est vivant. Steve a déjà vu des dæmons arrachés à leurs humains, pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, dans toutes ces bases d'HYDRA qu'il a détruites avec Bucky et les Commandos. Et ce n'était jamais beau à voir. Les rares humains qui survivaient sur le coup à la séparation ne tardaient pas à mourir de toute façon quelques jours plus tard.

Steve a dû se tromper. C'est obligatoire. Il jette un coup d'œil à Nomad, qui le fixe de ses grands yeux dorés.

— Il avait forcément un dæmon, hein ? lui demande-t-il.

— S'il en avait un, je ne l'ai pas vu.

C'était la réponse que craignait Steve. Rien n'échappe à Nomad, rien. Il lâche un soupir.

— On y pensera plus tard. Fury est blessé.

Ils se dépêchent de le rejoindre et essayent de chasser l'homme sans dæmon de leurs pensées.

 

  

C'est Natasha qui aborde le sujet, quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il la coince dans une salle d'hôpital après avoir constaté la disparation de sa clé USB dans le distributeur automatique. Nomad toise le dæmon de Natasha, sa panthère noire Zankaya, qui s'aplatit au sol en lâchant un petit gémissement. Natasha soupire, vaincue, et elle lui raconte l'histoire de son ingénieur à Odessa.

— C'est un fantôme, dit-elle. Pas de dæmon.

— Comment c'est possible ? demande Steve. Personne ne peut survivre à un dæmon arraché.

— Lui, il peut, répond-elle simplement. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est redoutable.

Le SHIELD (ou plutôt, HYDRA) est toujours à leurs trousses. Ils se déguisent, essaient de faire en sorte que Rumlow ne repère pas Nomad et Zankaya, ils filent au New Jersey, ils échappent de peu à la mort, et enfin, ils se réfugient chez Sam, en mauvais état, mais vivants – et pendant toute cette course-poursuite, au fond de lui, Steve ne cesse jamais de penser à cet homme, cet assassin masqué, qui n'a pas de dæmon. Il sent Nomad frissonner de terreur à chaque fois, et lui-même, l'idée le rend nauséeux. Il sait ce que c'est, de tirer sur le lien invisible qui unit un humain à son dæmon. Tout le monde essaie un jour dans sa vie, fait des concours avec ses amis, et c'est à celui qui ira le plus loin. Mais jamais trop longtemps, parce que la douleur est insupportable ; c'est comme si on tirait sur un fil accroché à son âme, et chaque pas supplémentaire donne l'impression que le fil va se briser et que l'âme va exploser.

C'est un lien qui n'a aucun rapport avec la force physique, car Steve était incapable de s'éloigner de Nomad avant le sérum, et il en était tout aussi incapable après, malgré son corps neuf, ses trente centimètres et cinquante kilos de plus, et son métabolisme quatre fois plus rapide. D'ailleurs, le sérum n'a absolument rien changé à l'apparence de Nomad, qui est une représentation physique de son âme. Il était déjà énorme avant, et tout le monde (à part Bucky) s'étonnait de voir Steve, le gringalet, avec un animal aussi féroce ; une fois sorti de la machine, plus personne n'a dit quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque Steve, assis dans le salon de Sam, lui raconte l'histoire de l'homme sans dæmon, il voit Redwing, son faucon, se mettre à voleter autour de la tête de Sam, visiblement bouleversé. Nomad pose sa tête sur le genou de Steve, le regard doré levé vers lui, et Natasha a les mains enfouies dans le pelage de Zankaya. Parler d'un homme aussi horriblement mutilé les rend instantanément protecteurs envers leurs propres dæmons. Sam déglutit.

— Il n'a vraiment pas de dæmon ? Même pas un tout petit ? Vous n'avez peut-être pas bien vu ?

Même si l'homme fait partie de HYDRA, l'idée est tellement horrible que tout le monde le prend en pitié. Il n'a probablement pas dû se séparer de son dæmon volontairement.

Natasha soupire.

— Il n'en a pas, non. Je l'ai fréquenté, quand j'appartenais encore aux Russes. Il nous a entraînées, moi et les autres.

Elle ne précisent pas quels Russes, ni qui sont ces "autres", mais c'est la première fois que Steve l'entend parler aussi explicitement de son passé et il ne compte pas l'interrompre. Elle est agitée ; ses mains se refermèrent sur le pelage court de Zankaya, qui se raidit, nerveux.

— C'était une légende, parmi nous. L'homme sans dæmon. Tout le monde avait peur de l'approcher.

Nomad lâche un petit gémissement, et Steve frissonne. Redwing se pose sur l'épaule de Sam et lui donne des coups de tête, et Sam lève automatiquement la main pour la caresser et la rassurer.

Natasha n'en dit pas plus, et ils essaient tous les trois de chasser l'homme de leurs pensées en montant un plan pour capturer Sitwell.

  

 

Steve retrouve le Soldat de l'Hiver sur le pont. Ses gestes sont d'une précision absolue, d'une vivacité extraordinaire, d'une force incroyable, et il n'a toujours pas de dæmon. C'est quelque chose qui perturbe énormément Steve, qui est toujours un peu en retard sur les échanges, alors que le Soldat arrive non seulement à le faire reculer lui, mais aussi Nomad qui se jette dans la mêlée pour aider Steve. Personne n'est aussi bon que Steve en combat rapproché à un contre un, mais se faire dominer alors qu'ils sont à deux contre un, c'est du jamais vu. L'homme semble être partout à la fois, et comment peut-il être si  _vivant_  alors qu'il n'a pas de dæmon, c'est antinomique, c'est inconcevable ; puis Nomad arrive à lui faire perdre son équilibre, et Steve le saisit et le fait passer par-dessus lui, et le masque tombe.

Et derrière le masque, il y a un visage connu.

—  _Bucky ?_

L'homme qui a le visage de son ami d'enfance le regarde, inexpressif.

— Qui c'est, ça, Bucky ?

Et il s'apprête à charger à nouveau, indomptable, quand Sam et Redwing débarquent, et SHIELD débarque, et la télé débarque, et Steve est perdu dans sa tête, doublement choqué.

_Bucky est vivant._

_Bucky n'a pas de dæmon._

Il en a la nausée, et se laisse faire sans discuter quand Rumlow et Rollins le capturent, et il ne comprend pas, il ne comprend  _rien._

Une chose à la fois.

Bucky n'est pas mort. Il a dû survivre à la chute. Steve revoit la scène comme si c'était hier ; Bucky tombant dans le vide, Dot, son dæmon-chat, se jetant du train à sa suite, comme Steve aurait dû le faire. La vision l'a hanté tellement longtemps. Dot n'a pas hésité un seul instant avant de sauter. Bucky a ouvert les bras, l'a rattrapée, et ils ont tous les deux disparu du champ de vision de Steve, tandis que Nomad restait dans le train à rugir de douleur.

Steve a passé tellement de temps à pleurer, la tête enfouie dans la crinière touffue de Nomad.

— Ce n'était pas ta faute, Steve, lui répétait inlassablement Nomad au cours des jours suivants. Tu sais que tu ne pouvais pas le sauver.

— Je pouvais et je ne l'ai pas fait, Nom, il était au bout de ma main, j'aurais dû sauter…

— Et tu te serais tué, répond Nomad. Et moi avec.

— Dot a sauté, elle.

— Tu sais bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Malgré tout le réconfort de Nomad, Steve n'a pas réussi à étouffer son chagrin (et Nomad non plus, quoi qu'il en dise), et c'est comme ça qu'une semaine plus tard à peine, après concertation avec Nomad, il a enfoncé son avion dans l'océan. Pour le bien de l'humanité, disaient-ils, mais ils savaient tous les deux ce qui se passait vraiment dans leur cœur.

À présent, Bucky est vivant, et Dot a disparu.

Dot était le plus beau dæmon que Steve avait jamais vu. Quand elle a pris sa forme définitive, une chatte vive et agile, au pelage noir tacheté de marron et de roux, de très longs poils soyeux, et les yeux d'un bleu vif, Bucky a manqué d'en pleurer de bonheur. Il a débarqué chez Steve pour lui montrer, et Steve, à treize ans, n'était pas encore passé par là, et il était à la fois jaloux que Nomad n'ait pas encore sa forme définitive, et à la fois anxieux à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus se métamorphoser ensuite. Bucky n'a jamais paru le regretter, et quand Nomad est devenu un lion pour de bon, Steve a compris pourquoi : c'était comme de faire connaissance avec une nouvelle partie de lui-même. C'était comme de lire au fond de son cœur et de  _comprendre._

Tous les humains sont toujours inséparables de leur dæmon, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, mais Bucky et Dot l'étaient encore plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Dot était toujours perchée sur son épaule ou dans ses bras, été comme hiver, et ils ne parlaient presque jamais ensemble, parce qu'ils semblaient se comprendre par la pensée.

Et maintenant, Bucky est de retour, et Dot n'est plus là. C'est dix mille fois pire que l'idée d'avoir un Soldat de l'Hiver sans dæmon. C'est Bucky, et la certitude qu'on lui a arraché Dot, et qu'il a survécu sans elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Steve ne comprend pas comment c'est possible. Survivre à la chute, ça s'explique ; Bucky a été modifié génétiquement, lui aussi.

Mais survivre à la perte de son dæmon, c'est incompréhensible.

Et Steve sent monter en lui une rage folle, une fureur aveugle, à l'idée que HYDRA ait pu faire ça à son meilleur ami, son frère, son amour. Il se souvient de la première fois qu'il a touché le pelage de Dot, de la façon dont Bucky a eu le souffle coupé, car c'était un geste tellement intime, tellement tabou, et c'était comme de toucher de la soie, c'était comme de toucher le fond de l'âme de Bucky, et il n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait pu lui enlever ça, qu'on ait pu lui arracher Dot.

Après ça, même la surprise de retrouver Fury vivant paraît étouffée, et Steve ne pense qu'à une chose : retrouver Bucky, et l'extirper des griffes de ces monstres. Et en tuer le maximum, si possible. Ils ne méritent rien d'autre.

 

 

 Bucky lui barre le chemin sur l'héliporteur. Physiquement, c'est lui, à n'en pas douter ; et pourtant, il ne ressemble pas à Bucky, son Bucky. Il a le regard vide, l'expression neutre, et Steve se demande si c'est parce que Dot n'est plus là.

Avec l'aide de Nomad, il arrive tant bien que mal à mettre la carte-mère en place, mais Bucky lui tire une balle dans le dos, et Nomad lâche un cri de douleur quand Steve tombe.

Puis tout se met à trembler autour d'eux, et Bucky est pris sous une poutre de fer, et Steve saute avec difficulté pour le libérer. Nomad tourne en rond autour de lui, mais il ne l'arrête pas.

Finalement, Bucky se relève, et pour la première fois, quand ses yeux se posent sur Nomad, une petite étincelle d'incertitude passe dans son regard. Steve souffre toujours de ses blessures, de la balle dans son corps, mais il est obligé d'essayer.

— Tu nous connais, dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

— Non ! s'exclame Bucky.

Il a l'air de tellement souffrir, et le cœur de Steve saigne pour lui.

— Bucky, tu nous connais depuis toujours.

Bucky se jette sur lui pour le frapper. Nomad ne fait pas un geste pour l'en empêcher.

— Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes, et ton dæmon s'appelait Dot.

— La ferme ! hurle Bucky.

Steve laisse tomber son bouclier, par amour pour son meilleur ami, et le poing de métal de Bucky s'écrase contre son visage, par haine pour sa cible, et Nomad gémit, mais reste immobile.

Puis l'héliporteur s'effondre, et c'est au tour de Steve de chuter, cette fois, et Nomad se jette à sa suite. Il essaie de le repêcher, mais il est affaibli par les blessures de Steve, qui ne fait aucun effort pour remonter à la surface, au bord de l'inconscience.

Et c'est Bucky qui les sort de l'eau tous les deux, la main de métal prise dans l'uniforme de Steve et celle de chair qui empoigne la crinière de Nomad, et c'est tellement naturel, de le sentir toucher son dæmon, tellement familier, que même à travers sa demi-conscience, Steve parvient à comprendre ce qui se passe.

Lorsque le toucher disparaît, il parvient à comprendre que Bucky s'en va.

 

 

 — Il n'a pas hésité un instant, murmure Nomad à Steve, dans le silence de la chambre de Sam.

Ça fait une semaine que Bucky est parti, et Steve vient à peine de sortir de l'hôpital. Il a voulu rentrer chez lui, avant de se souvenir que son appartement était compromis, espionné par le SHIELD et par HYDRA, troué par les balles du Soldat de l'Hiver, et il a une nouvelle fois trouvé refuge chez Sam, qui lui a offert sa chambre et qui dort sur le canapé, Redwing logée dans son cou.

Et bien entendu, comme chaque fois qu'ils sont seuls, Steve et Nomad discutent.

— Il m'a saisi par la crinière sans hésiter, continue Nomad. Il se souvient forcément de quelque chose.

— Peut-être qu'il a oublié le Tabou, murmure Steve.

Tout le monde le sait, au fond de soi ; personne n'a le droit de toucher le dæmon de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est une violation tellement extrême de son intimité ; c'est comme d'être empoigné au fond de l'âme. Même en combat, en général, les gens évitent de le faire ; les dæmons s'attaquent les uns les autres, mais aucun humain n'ira toucher le dæmon d'un ennemi. Même lorsque c'est HYDRA en face, ça n'arrive presque jamais.

Mais c'est complètement différent quand l'acte est voulu, partagé avec quelqu'un qu'on aime. Steve se souvient encore du jour où Bucky a caressé le pelage de Nomad pour la première fois ; ils savaient déjà à quel point ils s'aimaient, ils étaient ensemble, en cachette des autres, depuis près d'un an, et pourtant, quand Bucky a touché Nomad, c'était comme de redécouvrir leur relation. C'est ce jour-là que Steve a réellement pris conscience de la profondeur de son amour pour Bucky, et Bucky de son amour pour Steve. C'était le plus intime des actes, plus encore que leurs corps l'un contre l'autre dans la chaleur de leurs couvertures.

Et Bucky n'a pas hésité avant de prendre Nomad par la crinière et de le sortir de l'eau.

— Il doit avoir des souvenirs, dit Nomad. Il n'aurait pas brisé le Tabou, sinon.

— S'il avait des souvenirs, il ne m'aurait pas battu presque à mort sur l'héliporteur.

— C'est peut-être la mémoire du corps, répond Nomad. Il ne sait pas qu'il s'en souvient. Il reviendra, Steve.

— Tu crois ? Pourquoi ? Il a tenté de me tuer. Pourquoi il reviendrait ?

— Parce qu'il finira par se souvenir.

Dot hante les pensées de Steve, et celles de Nomad aussi, même s'il ne le dit pas.

— Tu crois qu'elle est morte ? finit par murmurer Steve, allongé tout contre son dæmon, par terre à côté du lit de Sam. Ou qu'elle est encore en vie quand même ?

— Je ne sais pas, Steve. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer. Mais je ne vois pas comment elle aurait survécu à la séparation. C'est impossible.

Le cœur de Steve se serre. Bucky a dû tellement, tellement souffrir. Il a l'impression de ressentir la douleur dans sa propre poitrine, et ses larmes brûlantes et amères coulent contre le pelage sable de Nomad.

 

  

Lorsque Steve retourne dans son appartement pour récupérer des affaires, il est aussitôt sur ses gardes. Tout paraît comme d'habitude, mais quelqu'un est entré. Nomad a le nez au sol, en train de renifler, et sa queue fouette l'air, agitée.

Soudain, il bondit vers la chambre, dont il pousse la porte du bout du museau, et Steve se précipite à sa suite.

Bucky est debout à côté du lit, comme une ombre noire.

Steve sent son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. L'expression de Bucky n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'il arborait sur l'héliporteur, ce néant insupportable. Non – il a l'air sur la défensive, effrayé, et surtout, il a l'air de souffrir terriblement. Il jette à Steve un regard torturé, et Steve, en baissant les yeux, voit qu'il tient dans ses mains une peluche en forme de panthère, que Natasha lui a offerte lorsqu'il a emménagé, et il serre tellement fort que ses phalanges blanchissent, et Steve est sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

— Bucky, murmure-t-il, le cœur brisé.

— Où est… Où est mon…

La voix de Bucky est rauque, et il ne termine pas sa phrase, et Steve sent les larmes déborder de ses yeux. Qui sait depuis combien de jours Bucky est là, à chercher la réponse à sa question, à essayer de se souvenir du nom enfui de son dæmon ?

— Dot, murmure-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Elle s'appelait Dot.

— Dot, répète Bucky.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, comme s'il venait de prononcer un mot magique, un mot qui ouvre les portes de sa mémoire, et il répète, l'air à fois torturé et émerveillé :

— Dot.

Steve ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne sait pas comment gérer la perte d'un dæmon ; il n'a jamais assisté à une telle scène, avec personne. Il est obligé de se rabattre sur des platitudes, et il s'en veut terriblement, mais c'est ce tout ce qu'il est capable de faire.

— Est-ce que tu as faim, Bucky ? Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

Bucky relève les yeux vers lui, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence, puis baisse la tête vers Nomad, qui le fixe. Ils se regardent pendant très longtemps, puis Nomad s'avance, sans même consulter Steve, et tend le museau vers Bucky pour lui lécher la main.

Bucky sursaute, comme électrifié, et Steve n'ose plus faire un geste, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il a l'impression de vivre au ralenti.

Puis Bucky s'agenouille, pose sa main sur la tête de Nomad, enfouit ses doigts dans sa crinière, et Steve, qui le fixe, voit les larmes naître au bord de ses yeux et dévaler sur ses joues. Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, puis l'ouvre à nouveau.

— N…

Une expression de frustration passe sur son visage, et il ferme les yeux un instant, avant de réessayer.

— No…

— Nomad, murmure le lion pour l'aider. Nomad.

— Nomad, répète Bucky, en l'observant intensément.

Sa main continuer à caresser sa crinière, et Steve a l'impression de la sentir jusqu'au fond de lui. Bucky relève les yeux vers lui.

— Tu t'appelles Steve, murmure-t-il très bas. J'ai lu quelque chose sur toi dans un musée.

Steve s'accroupit pour être à hauteur de ses yeux, et hoche la tête. Bucky reporte son regard sur Nomad.

— Ils ne disaient pas comment s'appelaient ton dæmon. Mais je savais que ça commençait par un N. Tu disais la vérité, sur l'héliporteur, hein ? On se connaît.

Steve hoche à nouveau la tête, lentement.

— Oui, Bucky. On se connaît depuis toujours.

Une lueur de désespoir passe dans les yeux de Bucky.

— Alors aide-moi à retrouver mon dæmon.

 

  

Steve a préparé des sandwichs pour Bucky, qu'il a empilés sur une assiette posée sur la table, mais Bucky serre Nomad contre lui et refuse de le lâcher. Steve sait très bien que c'est pour compenser la perte de Dot, et pour rien au monde il ne lui dirait d'arrêter ; d'ailleurs, Nomad n'a pas l'air de vouloir le quitter non plus.

— Raconte-moi, Bucky, dit Steve d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Dot ?

Bucky frissonne comme sous l'effet de la fièvre. Il ne ressemble plus du tout au Soldat de l'Hiver, terrible, impitoyable ; il ressemble à ce qu'il est : un homme mutilé, torturé.

— C'est eux qui l'ont, murmure-t-il.

— Quoi ?

Steve a peur de comprendre. Un frisson glacial lui parcourt la colonne vertébrale.

— Ils ont Dot, répète Bucky. HYDRA.

— Ils ont… Ils ont Dot ? Dot est vivante ?

Bucky hoche la tête, et Steve est persuadé qu'il va vomir. Mais Bucky est pâle comme un linge, et il faut que l'un des deux soit fort, il faut que Steve soit fort pour lui. Il ravale sa nausée.

— Je la sens, murmure Bucky. Je sais qu'elle est vivante. Mais je ne sais pas où elle est.

Steve secoue la tête, choqué, sonné.

— Mais… Mais comment c'est possible, Bucky ? Vous êtes… Vous êtes…

Il n'y a vraiment aucune façon de tourner la phrase pour qu'elle soit moins brutale.

— Vous êtes séparés, continue-t-il.

Bucky hoche la tête.

— Je ne me souviens pas de la séparation. Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble. Quelle forme elle a. Mais je sais qu'elle est vivante.

Nomad lâche un petit gémissement et enfouit son museau dans le cou de Bucky, qui ferme les yeux. Steve n'arrive pas à imaginer la torture ; ne pas se souvenir de l'apparence de son dæmon.

D'un autre côté, il est à moitié soulagé que Bucky ne se rappelle plus de la séparation, car le souvenir ne doit pas être agréable.

— Tu crois que c'est Hydra qui l'a ?

— Oui. Elle est prisonnière, sinon elle viendrait me retrouver. Elle est dans une cage. Ils lui font mal, de temps en temps. Je ressens sa douleur.

— Bucky, murmure Steve d'une voix nouée.

— Je suis allé voir là où ils me gardaient, murmure Bucky, la tête toujours enfouie dans le pelage de Nomad, les yeux fermés. Dans la banque. Mais tout est vide, là-bas, et elle n'y était pas. Je veux retrouver mon dæmon, Steve.

Steve s'approche et pose sa main sur Nomad – il n'ose pas toucher Bucky lui-même, pas encore.

— On la retrouvera, Bucky. On fera tout pour.

— Et s'ils la tuent avant ? Maintenant que je me suis enfui ?

Steve déglutit. L'idée est horrible à tous les niveaux – si Dot meurt, Bucky mourra probablement. Il préfère ne pas y penser.

— Dépêchons-nous, alors.

 

 

 Le plan est simple : trouver toutes les bases d'HYDRA et y faire une descente pour récupérer Dot. Comme c'était de toute façon leur mission originelle, avec ou sans Bucky, personne n'y voit d'inconvénient. Et tout le monde, surtout, a terriblement pitié de Bucky, et un peu peur de lui en même temps.

Lorsque Steve expose à Sam et Natasha son plan, personne ne remet en question les motivations de Bucky. Le Soldat de l'Hiver a appartenu à HYDRA pendant si longtemps – ce serait simple pour lui de se faire passer pour James Buchanan Barnes, pour pousser Steve à baisser sa garde et ensuite le tuer ou le capturer. C'est probablement ce qu'aurait dit Natasha s'il elle n'avait pas vu Bucky de ses yeux, si elle n'avait pas lu le désespoir au fond de ses iris ; le plus parlant, pourtant, c'est la façon dont il est toujours en train de toucher Nomad, une main dans sa crinière ou sur son pelage, comme pour compenser la perte de son propre dæmon. Personne ne peut faire semblant à ce point, surtout avec le dæmon de quelqu'un d'autre.

Quand il voit ça, Sam jette un regard curieux à Steve.

— Ça ne te fait pas bizarre, qu'il s'approprie ton dæmon ? murmure-t-il pour que Bucky, une nouvelle fois collé contre Nomad, ne l'entende pas.

Steve tourne la tête vers lui ; l'idée ne lui a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Ce n'est pas comme si Bucky allait lui  _voler_  Nomad. C'est juste un mécanisme de défense, une solution pour atténuer la douleur. D'ailleurs, Nomad lui-même refuse de s'éloigner de Bucky, et Steve n'a absolument pas l'intention de le ramener à l'ordre.

— Non, dit-il simplement. Bien sûr que non.

Sam n'a pas l'air convaincu, et Steve comprend, à retardement, d'où vient ce qui le choque : le Tabou. À voix encore plus basse, il ajoute :

— On était proches, avant, Bucky et moi. On touchait souvent le dæmon de l'autre. Si Nomad peut lui apporter un peu de réconfort, tant mieux. Ça ne me dérange pas.

En réalité, c'est même l'inverse ; quand Bucky touche Nomad, Steve le ressent jusqu'au fond de lui, et il a l'impression, toujours renouvelée, de trouver une pièce manquante de son cœur.

Lorsqu'enfin ils sont prêts à partir en mission, un problème se pose. Steve préférerait qu'HYDRA ne sache pas que le Soldat de l'Hiver a demandé leur aide, de peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Dot s'ils étaient au courant. Ce qui voudrait dire, laisser Bucky en lieu sûr.

Mais ça voudrait aussi dire laisser Bucky sans Nomad, et vu la façon dont celui-ci s'accroche à lui, Steve n'est pas certain qu'il serait capable de le supporter. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait le laisser avec un autre dæmon, comme celui de Natasha ou de Sam ; même s'ils ont de la peine pour lui, le Tabou est trop énorme pour être brisé.

— Je veux venir, dit Bucky d'un air obstiné, la main dans la crinière de Nomad. C'est mon dæmon.

Steve soupire et trouve un compromis ; dans chacune des bases qu'ils infiltreront, Bucky les accompagnera jusqu'au seuil et attendra, avec Nomad, dans leur véhicule de fuite. Avec un peu de chance, Steve pourra suffisamment s'éloigner de son dæmon pour explorer la base.

La première qu'ils visitent se situe en banlieue de Washington ; c'est Bucky qui leur indique où elle se trouve, d'après les quelques souvenirs qu'il en a. Ce n'est pas bien dur de la mettre à sac ; la destruction des héliporteurs et la mort des hauts gradés de l'organisation tels que Pierce ont plongé HYDRA dans le chaos, et nul ne sait comment réagir lorsque Steve, Sam, Natasha, Tony, et Clint débarquent.

Finalement, après l'avoir explorée de fond en comble, ils se rendent à l'évidence : Dot n'est pas ici. Bucky, avec qui ils sont en contact depuis le Quinjet, leur confirme qu'il ne ressent aucun changement particulier à travers son lien – or, ils supposent que si la planque où se trouve Dot était attaquée, quelqu'un l'emmènerait ailleurs, en lui faisant probablement du mal, et Bucky le ressentirait.

Ce qu'apprend Steve, par contre, c'est que c'est horriblement dur de tirer sur le lien qu'il partage avec Nomad. Plus il s'éloigne, plus le fil tire, et lorsque Steve arrive au deuxième sous-sol, il a du mal à retenir un sanglot – une énorme boule se loge dans sa gorge. Mais il continue, pour Bucky.

Lorsqu'ils sortent et retournent dans le Quinjet, la base entièrement détruite, il se jette sur Nomad et le serre dans ses bras. La porte arrière du Quinjet porte les traces de griffes de Nomad, qui a certainement tenté de sortir.

Bucky, qui ne le regarde jamais vraiment dans les yeux, a l'air à la fois peiné et sur la défensive en le voyant serrer le lion dans ses bras.

— Je suis désolé, Steve, dit-il. Je suis égoïste.

Steve prend le temps de se remettre en respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de la crinière de son dæmon, puis il relève la tête vers Bucky – qui, il note, a tout de même enroulé la queue de Nomad autour de sa main.

Il s'efforce de lui sourire.

— C'est rien, Bucky. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi.

Bucky ne lui rend pas son regard, mais le coin de ses lèvres tressaille rapidement, comme pour faire un léger sourire, qui disparaît aussitôt.

— Je ne me souviens même pas de toi, murmure-t-il. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu fais ça.

Steve baisse les yeux vers sa main, qui serre doucement la queue couleur sable du lion.

— Ta tête ne se souvient peut-être pas, mais ton corps, si.

Bucky le fixe d'un air surpris, puis il baisse les yeux à nouveau. Mais il n'ajoute rien, car Stark fait décoller le Quinjet, et ils attachent leurs ceintures.

 

 

 Bien entendu, Bucky dort dans la même pièce que Steve. Du moins, il  _reste_  dans la même pièce que Steve, car celui-ci n'est pas sûr qu'il dorme vraiment ; mais il est là, assis par terre, touchant Nomad qui dort sur le sol, pendant que Steve est allongé sur le lit.

Natasha, malgré son attitude compréhensive, a tout de même refusé de laisser Steve dormir dans la même chambre que le Soldat de l'Hiver sans surveillance ( _il a essayé de te tuer il y a quinze jours, Steve_ ), et a placé Zankaya près d'eux pour qu'il monte la garde.

Mais Steve est certain que Bucky ne pense absolument pas à l'attaquer ; il veut juste retrouver Dot.

Ils font chou blanc sur la deuxième base, et la troisième ; mais lors de la quatrième, quinze jours plus tard, au nord de New York, quand ils pénètrent dans la base et commencent à éliminer les agents d'HYDRA, la voix de Bucky résonne aussitôt dans leurs oreillettes.

— Ils touchent à Dot, dit-il, l'air très agité. Quelqu'un vient de la saisir. Je le sens.

Steve ne peut s'empêcher de s'émerveiller de voir que Bucky arrive à ressentir ce que ressent Dot alors qu'ils ont été arrachés. Ça ne devrait même pas être possible. Il ne comprend pas.

Tirant avec douleur sur le lien qui l'unit à Nomad, resté dans le Quinjet, Steve s'efforce de descendre dans la base. C'est horriblement difficile, c'est comme s'il avait un boulet qui le retenait aux pieds ; mais c'est pour Bucky, se dit-il, pour que Bucky puisse retrouver la moitié de son âme.

Puis un agent d'HYDRA sort dans le couloir, Dot dans une cage métallique. Il se fige quand il voit Steve, qui ne perd pas un instant pour l'assommer avec son bouclier, récupéré par Tony au fond du fleuve Potomac quand il était encore à l'hôpital.

L'homme tombe, la cage tombe, et Steve se précipite, tentant d'ignorer la douleur de son lien avec Nomad qui s'étire.

— Dot ! s'exclame-t-il.

Dans l'oreillette, il entendit Bucky retenir sa respiration. Lui aussi, il a du mal à respirer.

C'est elle, impossible d'en douter, même si elle est bien plus maigre et qu'elle a le poil bien plus terne que ce dont Steve se souvient ; mais elle a toujours le même pelage, et les yeux terriblement bleus. Lorsque la cage tombe, elle crache, le dos hérissé, mais dès qu'elle entend la voix de Steve, elle se fige.

Steve s'agenouille à côté de la cage. Il a peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie s'il la laisse sortir, mais l'idée de la garder prisonnière un instant de plus lui est absolument intolérable.

— Bucky est là, murmure-t-il. On est venus te chercher.

Dot le regarde, toujours immobile, et Steve pense qu'elle l'a oublié, elle aussi, puis, très bas, elle lâche :

— Steve.

Steve hoche la tête frénétiquement, tout en essayant d'ouvrir la cage, les doigts tremblants.

— Tu te souviens de moi ? demande-t-il. Bucky ne se rappelle plus. Il a perdu ses souvenirs.

— Je me souviens, dit-elle lentement.

Finalement, Steve parvient à ouvrir la porte, et Dot file immédiatement, parcourant le couloir à toute allure, avant de revenir vers Steve.

— Je veux sortir, dit-elle. Je veux voir James.

_James._  C'est vrai, elle l'a toujours appelé James.

Steve, toujours à genoux, tend les mains vers elle.

— Tu peux monter, si tu veux. Je t'emmène vers lui.

Dot le regarde, hésitante, puis grimpe sur ses mains, et Steve la serre contre lui. Dès que ses pattes se posent sur les mains de Steve, à travers l'oreillette, il entend Bucky lâcher un gémissement.

—  _Steve…_

Steve sait ce qu'il ressent ; il a passé les trois dernières semaines à vivre la même chose – en cet instant même, il parvient à sentir les mains de Bucky posées sur Nomad. Mais il rougit tout de même, parce que Bucky a la même voix que lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, une éternité auparavant.

Et bien entendu, tous les autres en profitent également.

— J'en déduis que tu as trouvé Dot, dit Sam d'un ton légèrement railleur.

— Je crois que c'était évident, répond Natasha.

Steve ne relève pas leurs plaisanteries. Il resserre ses bras autour de Dot, qui enfouit sa tête dans son cou et se met à ronronner, et c'est la plus agréable sensation de félicité au monde, tandis que de l'autre côté, Bucky caresse Nomad.

— Je ramène Dot à Bucky, finit-il par dire lorsqu'il est à nouveau capable de parler. Occupez-vous du reste.

Par bonheur, personne ne tente de lui barrer la route tandis qu'il remonte les étages. Il n'y a que lui et Dot, et la respiration de Bucky dans son oreille.

— Merci, dit Dot au bout d'un moment. Merci d'être venu me chercher. D'avoir aidé James. Je savais que tu le ferais, quand tu saurais qui il était.

— Tu te souviens de tout, alors ? murmure Steve.

— Du plus important, en tout cas, répond Dot.

Elle a toujours été énigmatique, se souvient brusquement Steve – un vrai chat. Il n'insiste pas. Steve n'ose pas poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres : comment est-elle encore en vie, alors qu'elle a été arrachée à Bucky ?

À la place, il la caresse le long du dos, et dans l'oreillette, il entend la respiration de Bucky se bloquer.

— On y est bientôt, chuchote-t-il dans son micro.

— Dépêche-toi, répond Bucky, la voix tendue.

Lorsque Steve arrive devant le Quinjet, il a le cœur qui bat à toute allure, et pas juste parce qu'il a fait tout le trajet en courant. Il ouvre la porte, et aussitôt, Dot saute de son épaule et se précipite vers Bucky, qui lâche enfin Nomad et l'attrape pour la serrer contre lui.

Ils ne prononcent pas un mot, comme dans le temps, mais les larmes de Bucky coulent librement sur ses joues, et Dot ronronne si fort que Steve l'entend de là où il se trouve.

Nomad le rejoint immédiatement, agité après que Steve ait à nouveau tiré si fort sur le lien, et celui-ci le serre dans ses bras. Un flot d'amour pour son dæmon le traverse, et il imagine ce que doit ressentir Bucky, en cet instant.

Ils restent comme ça tous les quatre, en silence, jusqu'à ce que Bucky relève finalement la tête vers Steve, les cils humides de larmes, mais un soulagement indicible dans le regard.

— Merci, Steve, dit-il d'une voix sur le point de se briser.

— Ne me remercie pas, Bucky. J'étais obligé de faire quelque chose. Ils t'ont séparé de ton dæmon pendant si longtemps…

— Vingt ans, dit Dot de sa petite voix de chat. Ça fait vingt ans qu'on s'est pas vus.

Steve sent tout l'air quitter ses poumons. À côté de lui, Nomad se fige.

— Quoi ? dit Steve d'une toute petite voix. Vingt ans ?

— On s'est croisés pendant un transfert, dit Dot. Et avant ça, ça faisait plus de trente ans. On a passé cinquante ans de nos vies séparés. Alors crois-moi, Steve, il  _faut_  qu'on te remercie.

Les micros sont toujours allumés, et en entendant la phrase de Dot, tout le monde lâche une exclamation étranglée. Cinquante ans loin de son dæmon. C'est inimaginable. Steve serre Nomad plus fort contre lui, une douleur atroce lui perçant le cœur.

Bucky n'ajoute rien ; il est probablement trop bouleversé pour parler. Dot se pelotonne dans le creux de son cou, et ils restent comme ça, en silence et immobiles, jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent après avoir détruit la base de fond en comble.

 

  

Ce soir-là, ils restent à New York, dans la tour Stark, et Bucky n'a plus besoin de dormir dans la même pièce que Steve, maintenant qu'il a retrouvé son dæmon, mais il le fait quand même. Le lit est immense ; il est allongé d'un côté et Steve de l'autre, Nomad et Dot couchés entre eux. Bucky, pour la première fois depuis des jours, est profondément endormi, mais Dot est réveillée, et dans la pénombre, Steve peut voir ses grands yeux le fixer.

— Je suis content de te revoir, Dot, murmure-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Bucky.

Elle penche la tête vers la droite, et Steve, après toutes ces années, se souvient que c'est sa façon de sourire.

— Moi aussi, Steve.

— Est-ce que… Je peux… te poser une question délicate ?

— Vas-y.

— Comment est-ce que… Je veux dire, comment vous avez pu survivre à l'interci… enfin, à la séparation ?

Intercision. Il a horreur de ce mot, de l'image qu'il renvoie, un humain dans une cage de verre, un dæmon dans l'autre, et guillotine dorée, entre eux, qui tombe comme couperet et brise leur lien. Steve ne comprend même pas comment c'est possible, mais HYDRA a toujours été à la pointe de la torture.

— On n'a pas été intercisés, répond Dot de sa petite voix. On s'est séparés volontairement.

— Quoi ? demande Steve, abasourdi.

— James ne s'en souvient pas, puisqu'on lui a effacé la mémoire, mais moi, j'ai gardé nos souvenirs. Quand il est tombé du train, il n'est pas mort dans la chute. Zola avait déjà modifié son corps. Il ne voulait pas en parler, même avec moi, alors on ne te l'a jamais dit.

— Je m'en doutais, murmure Steve. Il guérissait tellement vite quand il était blessé, pendant la guerre…

— Exactement. C'est comme ça qu'il a survécu à la chute, mais il a eu le bras arraché, et il était à moitié inconscient. J'étais folle de douleur, moi aussi, mais j'ai vite compris que si je n'allais pas chercher de l'aide, on mourrait tous les deux dans ce ravin. Alors je suis partie.

Steve frissonne, et Nomad, qui écoute en silence, se pelotonne contre lui.

— Et c'était horrible, continue Dot, James hurlait à cause de notre lien, et chaque pas me donnait envie de faire demi-tour, mais j'ai continué.

— Tu n'as pas eu peur de mourir en brisant votre lien ?

Dot reste silencieuse, pensive, puis finit par répondre :

— On a rencontré quelqu'un, à Azzano. Un prisonnier, comme nous. Il n'avait pas de dæmon, et ça nous a terrifiés, au début, mais il ne ressemblait pas à ceux que HYDRA intercisait. Il avait survécu, déjà. HYDRA le gardait en captivité pour essayer de comprendre comment c'était possible qu'il soit encore en vie alors que son dæmon était loin de lui. Un jour, alors qu'on était enfermés dans la même cellule, il nous a révélé que même si le fil qui empêche un humain de s'éloigner de son dæmon est brisé, une connexion perdure. Moins claire, mais plus profonde. Mais il faut que ce soit fait de façon volontaire ; c'est la seule façon d'y survivre.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à cet homme ? demande Steve.

— HYDRA a trouvé son dæmon qui essayait de s'infiltrer dans la base pour le sauver. Ils ont tué le dæmon ; l'homme est mort en même temps. Quand James est tombé, j'ai repensé à cette histoire. J'ai cru que c'était la seule chose à faire pour le sauver. Je me suis éloignée, et James m'a hurlé de revenir, il était couché sur la neige, plein de sang, et je lui ai expliqué ce que je voulais faire, mais il n'a pas vraiment compris. Finalement, il a hoché la tête, et je suis partie pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un. James et moi, on a subi beaucoup de tortures au cours de ces dernières décennies, mais cette douleur était la pire de toutes, sans comparaison possible.

Steve a envie de lui caresser le dos pour la réconforter, mais il a peur que la sensation ne réveille Bucky.

— J'ai croisé quelqu'un, finalement, dit Dot. Après avoir galopé pendant des heures entières. J'ai trouvé deux hommes, et je leur ai demandé de venir m'aider à sauver mon humain, et ils m'ont suivie. Ils n'ont même pas demandé comment j'avais fait pour m'éloigner de lui à ce point. J'aurais dû le prendre comme un signe, mais j'étais aveuglée par la douleur et la tristesse d'avoir brisé notre lien. Les deux hommes faisaient partie d'HYDRA. Ils nous cherchaient, eux aussi, sur les ordres de Zola. James et moi avons été emprisonnés.

Cette fois, elle baisse la tête, et reprend à voix encore plus basse.

— C'est moi qui l'ai livré à HYDRA. Je n'avais pas envie de le laisser mourir, mais je l'ai abandonné à un sort encore pire.

Une main sort de sous les couvertures, et se pose sur le tête de Dot avant de la caresser derrière les oreilles.

— Je suis content d'être en vie, murmure la voix rauque de Bucky. Même après tout ce qu'on a vécu.

Dot se retourne vers lui et lui lèche la main, agitée.

— J'aurais voulu t'épargner tout ça, dit Dot.

— Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu t'épargner tout ça, répond Bucky tristement. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs, mais toi, tu te souviens de tout. De chaque torture.

— J'aurais dû sauter après vous pour vous sauver, dit Steve.

— Et moi aussi, ajoute Nomad.

Pendant un instant, ils se regardent, tous les quatre, puis Bucky secoue la tête et sourit.

— Ça ne sert à rien de s'attarder sur le passé.

— Et sur le futur ? demande Steve. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant, Buck ?

— Ne plus jamais me séparer de Dot.

Steve hoche la tête, mais la réponse de Bucky ne lui en apprend pas plus sur la question qui le taraude réellement.

Bucky semble le sentir, car il relève les yeux vers lui.

— Je ne sais plus qui je suis, Steve. Je ne suis plus ton Bucky. Je me souviens à peine de toi.

_Tu seras toujours mon Bucky,_  a envie de lui répondre Steve, mais à la place, il hoche la tête.

— Je ne veux pas te forcer à rester avec moi, Buck. Mais si tu en as envie… la porte t'est grande ouverte.

Bucky baisse les yeux vers Dot.

— On t'a trop longtemps privée de tes choix, dit-il. À toi de choisir.

Dot n'hésite pas un instant ; elle se lève, et va se coucher tout contre Nomad, à moitié enfouie dans sa crinière, et lui mordille doucement l'oreille avant de la lécher. Puis elle tourne la tête vers Bucky :

— Je veux rester avec Steve et Nomad. Et je sais que c'est ce que tu veux aussi, même si tu n'es pas certain de ton identité. Steve t'aidera à la retrouver. Ou à en construire une nouvelle. Il nous aidera, James. Comme il l'a toujours fait.

Bucky la fixe, éberlué, puis Steve, et enfin, après quelques longues secondes, il hoche la tête.

— D'accord, murmure-t-il.

Il caresse doucement la tête de Dot, puis gratouille le ventre de Nomad, puis, timidement, glisse ses doigts entre ceux de Steve, et lui adresse un sourire hésitant.

— D'accord, répète-t-il.

Steve lui serre les doigts, en silence, et lui rend son sourire, par-dessus leurs deux dæmons.


End file.
